


Secret honeymoon

by horrorriz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Sweden - Freeform, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorriz/pseuds/horrorriz
Summary: Oswald and Ed have just got married and are on their way to a secret honeymoon planned by Ed.





	Secret honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selene-yoshi-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=selene-yoshi-chan).



> This plot may seem very specific which is because it was written for a friend who is really into Scandinavia and my home country Sweden. So I decided to write this for fun.

Oswald curiously looked out the airplane which was finally descending, he could begin to distinguish tiny cute houses, a lot of lakes, and more trees than he have probably ever seen in his life.  
To be entirely honest, everything was new to him, this was the first time he had ever left Gotham city.  
He looked to his right to see his newlywed husband peacefully and vast asleep in his plane seat, it had been a long day after all, especially the previous flight. Oswald thought that when they landed in London it was surely their final destination, but no it was just a layover before heading onto the next plane towards the mystery destination Ed had chosen for their honeymoon.  
Ed was shaken awake the last few minutes of the flight making it’s way down onto the runway. “I-...What’s going on?” He looked out of the window, half asleep and groggy. “Hold on, we’re already here?” Ed looked at Oswald who just shrugged, as he still didn’t know where “here” was.  
Ed quickly reached for a blindfold and headphones and put them on his partner, just in time for him not hearing the pilot announcing their arrival.  
“The local time is 15.24 and we have safely arrived at Arlanda, Sweden. Please remain in your seats until the plane have pulled up. It is currently 22 degrees celsius and a wonderful summer day, I hope you will enjoy your stay. Thank you for flying with us!”  
Oswald turned his head around in confusion, unable to either hear or see and therefor disoriented. Meanwhile Edward picked up their belongings and got ready to leave. Right before rising to leave Ed freed Oswald from the headphones, to not mess with his balance any further, he put Ozzie’s cane in his hand and held his arm, leading him out of the plane.  
Oswald could hear the flight attendants saying goodbye and wishing them a good time, but he was still clueless of where they were, and it didn’t seem like Ed had plans to let him know anytime soon. He just let himself being escorted, limped forward with more effort and slower than usual as the lack of sight made him disoriented, but was still glad he got rid off the headphones which made it plain impossible.  
  
Announcements of change of terminals could be heard as they made their way across the airport. They entered an elevator and upon opening again a breeze of cold wind hit his face, but it didn’t smell like outside, strange. Another, stronger wind almost made Oswald lose his balance and a loud scree could be heard, breaks on a train? Where exactly are they going? And what’s with the secrecy? Wasn’t this a trip they should have decided on together? But no, Ed had insisted. Told Oswald that he needed some calm time away. Come to think about it, maybe he did this because he had told Ed he’d much rather stay in Gotham, he didn’t trust his henchmen to run things like he wanted without him. Especially with both of them gone.

The consistent sound of the train running over the rails rocked Oswald to be the one to fall asleep this time, head resting on his partner.  
  
“Oswald…” Ozzie murmured a reply in his sleep “Yes Edward, for better or worse…”  
“Oswald wake up.” Ed’s soft words jerked Oswald awake from his recap dream. “This is our stop. Come on.” He carefully helped his sleepy husband up and led him off the train. Within short they were seated in a car which he assumed were a cab, going by Ed giving the voice of a stranger what sounded like an address. The broken english and accent startled Oswald, while he didn’t recognize it, it made him really wonder where they were.  
To his surprise, not too long after that Edward took off the blindfold. Oswald blinked a few times, eyes not used to the bright light, and then focused into his new husband’s warm smiling eyes. He wasn’t too keen on public display of affection, but in this moment it was like only them existed and he couldn’t resist to reach forward to kiss those lips and their owner he had vowed to never leave, just a day ago now.  
  
Realizing he was allowed to see again, Oswald then peeked out the window. Endless green greeted him by the side of the road. A mixture of deciduous and coniferous forests with a couple of lilacs in full bloom. He could see oceans of wild lilies blooming under the trees and he smiled from the memory of his mother they gave him.  
Mesmerized by the scenery unlike anything he had ever seen, far from the gloomy grey city landscape of Gotham. He forgot where he was for a minute, well, until he realized he didn’t know.  
“Ed, where have you actually taken me? To be frank, if I didn’t know better I’d thought you’d taken me to a parallel universe.”  
Ed chuckled at the knowledge he had come over in his research that it wasn’t the most far-fetched proposition he had heard. However still incorrect in this case. He was starting to get nervous, didn’t Oswald like it? Was it too much? Too different? Maybe he should have chosen a destination more close to home, more familiar… He wanted Ozzie to relax, not to stress himself out being overwhelmed.  
Taking a minute to collect himself he then turned to his husband with his usual soft smile, reserved to him and him only.  
“We’re on our way to a small resort called Tällberg, Sweden. We’re almost there. Do you… Like it?”  
  
Oswald turned back to the window just as they’re passing a stunning view over a big clear lake, shadows of forest covered hills towering in the horizon. They were much higher up than he had realized. Red cottages with white ends repeated themselves in every shape and size creating a consistency that blended in perfectly with the rural setting.  
Upon seeing all this he reazlied maybe Ed was right, maybe he did need an escape. This was their honeymoon after all. It was about them, a chance to get away from the constant darkness and struggles of their home. They had always found comfort in each other’s company, providing a guiding light through Gotham. But it was always more about survival, he had to admit, never in his life had he allowed himself to just stop and breath, to fully take in and just _enjoy_ Edward, and himself for that matter.  
He looked back at Ed, eyes filling over with emotions. “You know me better than I know myself. Thank you.”  
  
By then the cab had finally stopped. Behind them laid a bigger building built on a the slope of a hill, the golden glow of the late evening sunset coloring the facade.  
Ed helped Oswald get out, handing him his cane and picking up their luggage.  
Oswald rested his head on Edward’s shoulder as they walk towards the hotel. For the first time in his life, he might actually be able to fall asleep completely happy and relaxed. Like he left his past along with his responsibilities and life in Gotham.  
Just this time, maybe he could actually live rather than surviving. And he couldn’t have asked for more than to do it with his new partner for life.


End file.
